This invention relates to a stepping motor for a timepiece which eliminates positional adjustment between the rotor and stators.
In a conventional stepping motor for a timepiece, positional adjustment between the rotor and stators is carried out to obtain enough output torque and to start its rotation in a predetermined direction.
Then a fine adjustment of the stator is made for stabilizing the efficiency of the motor. An adjusting mechanism is provided on the stator to effect the necessary adjustments thereby increasing the number of component parts.
Because of this type construction, the assembling process of the motor is complicated and it is impossible to reduce the cost of the motor. To make matters worse, once it is disassembled, it is very difficult to reassemble so as to restore its efficiency again. Hence it is inconvenient for servicing and repairing at shops.